Eavesdropper
by RicaResin
Summary: Finn should have known not to start eavesdropping again.


A/N:It is very hard to write decently while simultaneously trying to relate Finn's inner workings, but I tried my hardest. Set in Season 1, Part Two.

Finn Hudson didn't eavesdrop a lot. He experienced it enough as a kid, listening to his mother's conversations that never made any sense to his young ears. He had come to realize that eavesdropping just caused problems, and more often than not he ended up getting caught, which usually led to being grounded, or worse, sent to bed without supper. But when he walked to the choir room to see Puck just standing and staring at Kurt, Finn paused.

Finn still wasn't okay with Noah Puckerman. He didn't hate him as much as he had fresh out of BabyGate, but he wasn't quite ready to forgive him. And Kurt was.. Okay, Kurt freaked him out a little bit. But their parents were together and the smaller boy was a good guy who had always been nice to Finn, even after the whole "Pee Balloon" incident. Finn also knew that Puck had a horrible past of bullying Kurt. It had let up ever since Sectionals, and even some before that, but that didn't change that Puck was Kurt's main, former bully. Kurt was in one of the uncomfortable school chairs, leaned over with his elbows on his knees, and Puck just had his arms crossed, staring at Kurt's back. Kurt didn't seem to realize he was there, which immediately set off alarm bells in Finn's head. He made no move to draw attention to himself at the cracked door, though. Puck hadn't done anything yet, just stood there. Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he'd turn around and leave Kurt alone.

Yeah, and maybe Baby Drizzle was actually Finn's.

Finn almost jumped when Puck finally spoke.

"This isn't okay, you know."

Kurt didn't seem surprised to hear him, but made no move to turn around. "Is that why you asked me to be here? Just to say something as simple as that? Because I honestly have no response."

Wait.. They were meeting each other here? Finn looked up and down the hallway and saw just how empty the school really was. The only reason Finn was even here was because he needed to pick up some sheet music he left behind. Why would Puck and Kurt want to meet by themselves?

Puck shook his head, even though Kurt couldn't see him. "You have to say something, damn it. I'm serious. This isn't okay. I know you said what was going on before wasn't okay but this isn't either!" Before? Did he mean the bullying? Puck was talking loudly, like he was upset. What was he upset about?

Kurt sighed heavily and stood up, turning to face Puck with a weary expression. "There is no middle ground here, Puckerman. It doesn't work like that."

"Why the hell not?!" Both Finn and Kurt winced at Puck's aggravation, though Finn's was also laced by a lot of confusion.

Kurt remained calm. "Because, Puck. This isn't some sort of clandestine meeting of two lost souls. This is just.." He sighed again. "Confusion. Or in your case, boredom."

Puck scoffed hatefully. "How many times do I fucking have to tell you before you get it through your pretty little head that this isn't boredom anymore?!" Finn furrowed his brow. Since when did Puck call Kurt 'pretty', even insultingly?

Kurt smirked, one of those condescending little curls of his lips that Finn had seen directed a hundred times to other jocks like Puck. "I'll believe that when I see it."

Puck let out an annoyed groan and ran his hands through his mohawk, something Finn recognized from their previous friendship as the thing Puck did when he was thinking. "Listen.. 'All things are possible when it comes to love', right? You said that. You said that, when talking to me about your dad getting with Finn's mom."

The whole room seemed to stop, the air growing heavy. Kurt's body stilled and the only thing that moved was his mouth as he asked incredulously. "Are you trying to say you love me?" Kurt's voice was like knives. Finn's eyes slowly slid back to Puck, waiting on his answer. What the hell was this?

"No!" He said indignantly. "I don't love you." Both Finn and Kurt seemed to regain the ability to breathe. "But I could."

Finn didn't have time to think because suddenly Kurt wasn't so calm anymore. He stormed forward, fire in his eyes, stabbing his finger threateningly at Puck's chest. Puck didn't move, and almost seemed to gravitate closer to him. "You shut your fucking mouth, Noah Puckerman!" Finn had heard Kurt get mad before, but had never heard him cuss. He had to be pissed. Was this some kind of prank Puck was pulling on him? Because it was pushing a little far.

"No." Puck's hand moved and Finn guessed he would be pushing Kurt's hand away, but they stayed there together. "I won't. You don't talk to me, you don't look at me, and for the final time, this isn't okay! Just give me a god damn chance, Kurt!"

Once again Finn heard something he'd never heard before, Puck using Kurt's first name. Kurt was shaking all over, literally vibrating with what Finn could only assume was anger. "I'm not some dirty little secret for you to keep under your arm until Santana gets over herself and decides to start sleeping with you again. I've come out of the closet and I'm not about to go back in it for you!"

Puck took a deep breath, Finn could see it from his shoulders. "What do you mean? If we are open to the school or whatever, you'll.. uh, give me a chance?"

Kurt relaxed the fist he had been clenching and his finger fell down from Puck's chest, Finn staring in shock as he saw they were holding hands. "Not the whole school.. But my dad. Mercedes. Maybe Tina. And I want dates. Not just screwing around in empty classrooms and my car. Got it?"

Puck nodded and Kurt's breath hitched as he launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Puck's shoulders. Puck's hands gripped his hips tightly as he spun them around, Kurt mumbling into Puck's neck. The jock raised his hand to Kurt's hair, and with it he raised his eyes, where they met up in surprise with Finn's.

It was hard to describe what went through them in that moment. Finn was confused, trying to process and he hadn't really seen Puck's face the whole time. He almost expected to see some sign that this was a prank, that it was all a joke, that Puck was just putting one over on the little gay kid of McKinley High. But there was no sign of that. Puck just stood there, his grip slacking slightly, before seeming to make a conscious decision and gripping Kurt harder to his chest, letting his eyes slip closed. Finn only stared at the scene before him for a moment longer before he took a step back, turned and walked away.


End file.
